Another Ending
by Bteam
Summary: It was an sick experiment, kids would go missing all across the country and no one knew where they were going. There is no Flare, there is no cranks, the sun never scorched earth. But there was still the flare. Two years after the disappearances, people finally have there answers, and it was because of an maze.
1. Out Of The Maze

It was an mess, all of it was an sick mess. It was an experiment, going on for two years, the disaeprances, the money that was being spent, and no one noticed, hundreds of okids, boys and girls, trapped in an giant maze for what, nothing, it was stupid, it was useless. The inocent lives that were lost. And the people that cuased it and didn't care who they were doing it to.

It happened down in California, a few weeks ago an underground signal was picked up, they thought it was an old military base. Oh how wrong were they, it was an underground maze. The people that put them there, W.C.K.D, a bunch of sick idiots. Thousands of people were down there. Thousands of people surrounded an building, where the W.C.K.D scientist were working. It was on every news channel, reports of an giant underground maze with an fake sky where it never rained.

First came the arrest, a bunch of people in lab coats being loaded into police cars, some resisting arrest. Some had weapons, you really wouldn't think that scientist had there own weapons.

Then came the bodies, an warning popped up at the bottom of the screen for younger viewers. It was a bunch of boys, some limbs were stretched, others has limbs torn off or broken, some barley moved. Then came an young boy, probably between the age of 12-13, his eyes were close, like he was just sleeping, the stab wound in his chest said other wise.

Then came the kids, they had confused looks on there faces, some were crying, some looked as bad as the dead kids, some had an furious look on there eyes. Many of them were loaded into ambulances, including an muscular boy who look seventeen and looked like he had the shit beated out of him. A bunch of volintears were helping the other boys, who look like there about to throw up. A whole lot of interviewers were there to, dying to ask the boys a questoin.

There was one girl out of th the twenty somthing boys, who looked just as upset. Beside her was an boy with brown hair and brown eyes, his eyes showed: confusoin, sadness, anger, and most of all: lost.

It was sick really, the maze wasn't just the only thing, in the maze we're these giant mechanical beast called Grievers, they were responsible for _most_ of the deaths. Each Griever cost one milloin dollars, it was really surprising no one noticed how much money they were spending.

But what no one didn't notice was an brittish boy with blonde hair and brown eyes, with an furious but calming look, but if looks could kill, everyone around him would probably be dead.

* * *

 **a/n so what cha think? Boring? Awesome idea? Want me to continue? And I'm sorry if there are slow updates, and im planning on making this story availbe on WATTPad. Please comment and tell me what you think! No hate, and if I made a mistake please tell me (in a polite way) Im still new to Fanfictoin. And, I'm planning on centering the story on Newt in a way, but we will get a lot of other stuff from the other characters.**


	2. Chucks Death

NEWTS POV

We were out, we were free, out of that God forsaken maze. A bunch of scientist were behind a glass window, and if looks could kill, all of those bloody scientist would be dead. An beeping noise started, like am truck backing up. The beeping stoped, and two people walked in the room, an _women._ An actual women. She had black pants, and a button-down white shirt with a logo on the breast spelling WICKED in blue capital letters. The other person, standing next to her, was wearing on oversized sweat shirt with an hood pulled over his head.

"Welcome back," the women finally said. "Over two years and so few dead. Amazing." The made me fume. FEW DEAD?! FEW BLOODY DEAD! I DONT KNOW IF YOU NOTICED, BUT HALF OF OUR FRIENDS ARE DEAD! Albys dead, Clint and Jeff are dead, Zarts dead, even Gallys dead!

" _Excuse_ me?" I asked, my face turning a bright red. Her eyes scanned the crowed again before falling on me.

"Everything has gone according to plan, . Although we expected a few more to give up along the way." Did she just call me ? Like that Issac dude Tommy was talking about earlier? And, give up? I almost gave up thank you very much wicked laddy. Miss Wicked Which Of The West.

Glanced over to her companoin, the reached out and pulled down the hood off the boy. He looked up, his eyes wet with fear, I could swear I heard every glader in the room gasp.

It was Gally.

The idiot was alive for shucks sake!

"What's he doing here!" Minho shouted.

"You're safe now," Wicked which responded as if she he haddent heard him. "Please beat ease."

"At ease?" Minho barked. "Who are you, telling us to be at ease? We wanna see th police, the mayor, the president- somebody!" I was worried at what Minho ould do, the guy had anger issues, then again, I do agree with them. Wicked which over here and the rest of these bloody creators deserve to burn in the deafs of hell, and I'm usually the calm one.

She narrowed her eyes as she looked at Minho. "You have no idea what you're talking about, boy. I'd expect maturity from someone who's completed the maze trials." She said with an condscending tone. Minho started to retort, but I elbowed him in the gut.

"Gally," I said. "What's going on?"

Gally looked at me: his eyes flared for a moment, shaking his head slightly. But he didn't respond.

The women nodded as if proud of him. "One day you'll all be greatfull for what we've done for you. I can only promise this, and trust your minds to accept it. If you don't, the whole thing was a mistake. Dark times, Mr Newton, dark times." She puased. Stop calling me and I'll stop calling you wicked whitch, deal? "There is of course one more variable."

Gallys face was pale white, making his wet, red eyes stand out like bloody spotches on papper. "Gally?" Tommy asked.

Words burst from Gallys mouth. "They...can control me... I can't-" his eyes bulged, a hand went to his throat as if he were choking. "I...have...to..." Each word was a croaking cough. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Gally, damm you wicked which. Then he stilled, his face calming, his body relaxing. Andthwts what hat scared me.

It was like Alby in bed, bsck in the glade, after he went through the changing. Gally reached behind himself, pulled something long and shinny. My eyes widen. Oh no no no! He threw the knife at Tommy, I wanted to move, but I was paralyzed.

But I was to late, Chuck took the knife. The small boy screamed, fell to the ground, blood poured from his wound. I felt sick, Chuck was a boy, he was young, he didn't deserve to die, sure, the kid could be annoying, but he was an bloody boy for shucks sake! Tears threatend to come out, but I didn't try, WICKED did this, they controlled Gally, they made him kill Chuck.

Tommy fell to the ground, and pulled Chucks shaking body into his arms. "Chuck.." He whispeard.

Nobody moved, and I knew why, Chuck wasnt going to make it. "Thomas," Chuck whispeard. "Find my mom, tell her..." He wasn't able to Finnish, his body went limp, his eyes turned to glass.

They say that eyes were the window to the soul, that they showed: happiness, anger, sadness, hope. None of that was in Chucks eyes now.

Next thing I know, Tommy was on Gally, he was throwing punches at Gallys face. Beaton the klunk out of him. Me and Minho had to pull him off. He pulled out of our grip and ran to Chuck shaking him, yelling no. Teresa put her hands on his shoulder.

"I promised him! I promised to take him home!" Teresa didn't reapond, only noded, looking at the ground. Tommy hugged Chucks limp body.

Teresa eventually helped Tommy to stand up.

No one looked at Gally, breathing but still. The Wicked Whitch broke the science. "You must understand, all things that happend, happend for a reason.

Suddelny there was was an searies of shouts and comotoin outside. I followed the women's gaze to see severel men and women, wearingblack blue and white cloths, holding guns, some were riffles, some were pistols. Two new comers tackled the Wicked Whitch to the ground. Flashes lit the air as severals shots exploded from the guns, slamming into the women's body.

I was to shocked to move, were the rescuers or something? They dragged us out of there, leaving Chucks body behind. There were a lot of twist and turns in this bloody place. We exit the place, to see about thousands of people, some with cameras, some with medical stuff.

I've never seen so many people in my life, well, that I remeber anyway. The attentoin made me nervous. Was this life outside? They loaded the WICKED scinetist into cars, some gladers were loaded into ambulances, one of them being Gally.

* * *

It was a mess, it really was a mess, a bunch of people with cameras and micro phones were dying to interview us. Paramedics and volonteers were rushed to us. At moment, one was bandaging up my arm, I got an huge cut on my arm from the griever fight, luckily didn't get stung.

Oncs the paramedic was done with my arm I walked over to Tommy, whoway talking with another glader. "Any news on our files?" I asked Tommy, I was desperate to get my memories back, which WICKED didn't have the right to take away. Why did they put us in a giant maze? Why? They erased our lives, our family's, everything!

Tommy shook his head. "Nope, Frypans talking to the cops, Wintson, Gally and a few other gladers were rushed to the hospital, Minhos being interviewed, not going so well, and they think they found you're family, here, actually," He said, my eyes widen. A family. I had an actual family, and that just made me more angry.

I had an family, that WICKED took me away from, made me forget them. Didthey miss me? Were they glad I was gone? Did they forget me? It's been two bloody years, I probably was thirteen when I was taken.

"You think we'll see them again?" I ask, a little desperate. Tommy looked down at this, then I remeber, his promise to Chuck, promised him to reunite him with his mom. I patted him on his shoulder. "It's not you're fualt, you know that, it's WICKEDS, and they got what's coming for them." I say, he was still frowning. "Hey wipe that frown off you're face, frownings for Alby." I say, trying to chear him up, I finnaly got him to crack a smile. Gasp, Tommy can smile! I know bad timing, we just got out of an giant maze and half of our friends are dead, but hey, Minhos not around to chear him up so a guys gotta try right?

Now, my family's here, in California, that's what I thinks it's called anyway.


	3. The Interview

**Disclaimer: I don't own the maze runner, all rights go to James Dashner**

 **a/n Im going to use there glader name, so there will be no confusoin, so newts name is still newt.**

* * *

Monica's POV

Two years ago, my brother younger brother went missing, when he was thirteen, I was fith teen. His name was Newt, he has brown eyes, blonde hair, an accent, we moved down from England a year before he went missing, he had the warmest smile.

Then he went missing, along with a bunch of other teenagers, multiple disaeprances. Oh yeah, I never got to intodue myself! My name is Monica Elsson, I'm seventeen years old. I have another brother, who's now thirteen, his name is Liam, he looks so much like Newt. He was eleven when he went missing, it really broke him.

I don't know if he's alive or dead, he had so much to live for, he played violin, he had good grades, he even had a girl friend, which was impresive for an thirteen year old.

His girls friends name was Thaila, she was fifteen now, me and her are actually friends, despite our age diffrence. She was heart broken when Newt went missing, we are were. I have no idea where Newt is. I hope he's alive, and alright.

At at the moment me and Thaila were in my living room, we became close friends after Newt went missing. She refused to move on from him, and so did I.

We were on our phones at the moment, that's when I noticed Thaila look up, brushing her brown hair out of her face. "Turn up the TV." She said, I noddd, picked up the remote and turned the volume up. It was on the news channel. What they were talking about, was that shocked me.

An giant underground maze. An experiment. Me and Thaila listened closely. It had been going on for two years, the same time Newts been missing. Is that where all disaperances went to? And could Newt been in there? I had a small spark of hope, but that spark was put out when I saw the bodies, at least twenty of them were dead, and twenty of them were alive.

"Hello, I am Liza Newman, and we are down here at an supposed to be an abaoned wear house wear thousands of people have gathered to see the scientist, and the supposed tenagers that were put in the maze. We are here to get a fe interviews from the survivors." She said, calmly, thousands of people were on the screen, and abounded wear house in the back ground wear the people who ran the experiment were working. Most of them are being arested at the moment.

The camera turned to see- _Newt._ It was him. It was my brother, I let out an gasp and I see Thaila try to hold back the tears. "Mom! Dad! Liam! Get in here quick!" I yelled as loudly as I can, mom and dad came from the kitchen, and Liam came running down the stairs, skipping the last step.

"What is it sweetie- oh my god!" Mom let out an strangely gasp when she saw the T.V. Dad looked like he was about to break down, and Liam, had wide eyes.

"Is that-is that really him?" Liam asked, I turned my atteteoin back to the T.V, he looked older, he was fifteen now, but he looked like an eighteen year old, he had grown taller, his face was coverd in sweat and dirt. Hew was wearing an white hoodie, brown pants, and an cloth braclet. Then the news reporter started talking.?

"Can you give us some insite on the maze?" She asked, I could swear I could here him groan.

"Listen lady, I don't know anything about WICKED, or there stupid plans! Half of our friends are dead, inocent people, for what? Some stupid experiment? Entertainment? No reason. They had no bloody reason to do this at all!" He yelled, I'd never seen him look so angry, the reporter stepped back.

"So are you happy to be reunited with love ones?" She asked, he paled.

"Love ones? I don't even know if we have any at all! They erased our memories before that shucking maze! None of us Remeber anything!" It was my turn to pale, he didn't remember us. They erased his memories. Who dose that?

"Can you give us some insite on that?" She asked, he growled.

"I can't tell you anything, I don't Remeber anything! If you want to ask some qestoins about WICKED go ask Tommy over there!" He stormed off camera. That's when I noticed he had an limp. What happend in that maze that gave him that limp?

* * *

NEWTS POV

After my little interview with the news reporter I went to find Minho. It was hard through the crowed of people but I finnally found him. He looked like he was about to punch a wall.

"What happend to you?" I asked, he shrugged.

"One of those pesky interviewers, I think I broke one of there cameras, they deserved it anyway." He said, I cracked a smile, sounds like Minho.

"I told them to shuck off, I think there bothering Tommy now, pour him." He snorted. I know I know, but out from all of us he knows the most WICKED, well, him and Teresa.

I might've been a little tough on the reporters, but hey, you just realize you've been taken from you're family, put in a giant maze for no reason, and half of you're friends are dead, you're not in the best mood. I did lie a little


	4. AUTORS NOTE

Hey! Sorry this isn't an update, but I couldn't help myself. HAPPY NEWT DAY! Its the 250th day of the year, and we all know what that number means... *glares at James Dashner*

RIP NEWT YOULL ALAYS HAVE A SPEICAL PLACE IN OUR HEART

And, sorry for the slow updates, I'm almost done with it! I'm kind of stuck on something but I can tell ya, its an long chapter, ill probably have it done by this week. I've been kind of busy lately. BUT IM MAKING THIS MY TOP PRIORITE (I think I spelt that wrong but what evs)

Oh, and THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS! YOUR ALL SHUCKING AWESOME!

And I just want get this out there, I started writing this before I finished the death cure (even though I knew how newt and Teresa died, and I thought Clint was dead, because they never even mentioned him in the scorch trials, like, not at all, so I kind of assumed he was dead.

WELL, SORRY FOR WASTING YOUR TIME WITH THIS AUTHORS NOTE, ILL UPDATE SOON!


	5. NEWT HAS AN-

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Maze Runner, all rights go to James Dashner (If I did things would be alloooootttt of different things would of happened, especially an certain characters death in the death cure...)**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOU'RE LOVELY REVIEWS! And I just wanted to state the cast of the characters I made up, we all know the actors that played the characters for the maze runner so here on mine:**

 **Sophie Lowe as Monica (WHOS A FAN OF ONCE UPON A TIME IN WONDELAND? OR JUST ONCE UPON A TIME?)**

 **MY original choice Thalia was Lilly Collins, but she dosent exactly fit the description of Thalia, if you know any other young actress that fits her description please comment the name of the actress.**

 **Ty Simpkins as Liam (IM AN FAN OF JURASSIC WORLD, AND HES LITERALLY HOW I IMAGINED HIM!)**

* * *

After a while we were all taken to the hospital, I didn't really see the point. I was fine, except for my arm. At the moment they were putting stitches on the cut, and it hurt like bloody hell. I wanted to talk to Minho, and Tommy, hell I would even talk to Gally, if I had the chance I would talk to any of the Gladers right now.

"What happened to you're leg?" That snapped me out of my thoughts, it was the doctor stitching up my arm. I tried not to bring up what happened to my leg, no one really ask, no one knows except Minho, Alby, and the Medjacks, who are both dead, the others just think I got it while being chased by an Griever, not even Tommy knows how I got it.

"What?"

"You had an limp, what happened?"

"Broke it in the maze." I said blankly, not going into detail.

"How?"

"I was a runner, climbed up on top of the walls to get a better look at the maze, on my way down I lost gripped on an vine and fell." Not completely an lie. I'm not going to tell some random stranger about what happened, even if this person was trying to help me.

I tried to think back to my life before the maze, nothing, nothing but the girl. I had no idea what her name was, Tallison? Hala? If only I could remember her name, maybe that will help me figure out who she is.

"I want to see Tommy." I state, I wanted to talk to him about the girl I keep on seeing in my dreams. I wonder if I knew Tommy before the maze, or Minho, maybe even Alby.

"Who?" The doctor asked, obviously not knowing who he was, I rolled my eyes, annoyed.

"Thomas, an inch shorter then me, brown hair, brown eyes, beated the shuck out of the other guy, looks like a pile of klunk." What? That's the best description I could give of him. I remember when he first came up in the box, he looked like griever klunk, he smelled like Griever klunk to, I chuckled a little at the thought of the look on his face when he came up in the box.

The doctor nodded and left the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I _really_ do wish I knew who this girl was. I wish I knew who my family was to. Did I even _have_ an family? That thought never accrued to me, and it terrified me. What if I was an orphan, and if I did have an family, what we're they like? Were they nice? What if they didn't care did they even miss me? If I truly did have no family, where would I go? I couldn't bring myself to ask to live with one of the other Gladers. Would I live on the streets? Would I be put into an foster home?

Then Tommy walked in, snapping me out of my train of thoughts. "Hey Newt." he said, sitting down next to me, on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Do you remember anything before WICKED?" I blurt out, he shakes his head, I let out an fusterating sigh, I wish I went through the buggin Changing.

"Nope, I wish I did though, why'd you ask?"

"Becuase I think I remember something, or someone to be more specific." He cocked his head to the side, and gave me an curious look

"Who?"

"An girl, brown hair, green eyes, I can't remember her name, I wish I did though." As I said that, an grin grew on his face, its the first time I saw him smile since Chuck died.

"NEWT HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" I covered his mouth with my hand, and gave him an glare.

"You can't tell anyone about this okay?" He nodded, I took my hand off his mouth.

"NEWT HAS AN G-"

"SHH!"

"NEWT HAS AN GIRL-"

"SHHH!"'

"NEWT HAS AN GIRL FRI-"

I put my hand on his mouth again, "bloody hell Tommy stop! I don't even know if she's my girl friend!" Then something moved against my hand. "Did you just lick my hand?!" I say with an disgusted tone in my voice and wiped it on his shirt, he cracked up laughing.

"You don't know that, she very well cold be you're girlfriend!"

"Slim it before someone hears you!"

"Can I tell Minho?"

"No."

"Teresa?"

"SHUCK NO!"

"Why not?"

"The last thing I need is an pep talk about girls, and Minho can't keep an secret. Don't tell anyone about this Tommy, or you'll never here the last of it, and I'll make sure everyone knows about your thing with Teresa." I said, and gave him an stern look.

"My thing with Teresa?"

"Don't play dumb with me Tommy, I see you two making googely eyes at each other."

"Fine." He pouted, then the doctor walked in, with an serious look on his face.

"We were able to track down you're family, their in the lobby right now, would you like me to bring hem up ?" First thing that came in my mind: So I did have an family. Second Thing: The Bloody hell.

I looked at Tommy, who nodded." Sure bring them up." I respond, he walks out again. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Do you think they miss me?" I ask, my voice cracking a little, he gave me an sadden look.

"Of course they do Newt, don't think other wise, you shuck face." He said, I try not to laugh at him trying to use Glader slang.

"Thanks Tommy."

"Welcome Newt,"

"Oh and Tommy,"

"Yes?"

"Do me an favor, and never use Glader slang again, it sounds weird." I state, he really did sound ridiculous saying shuck, he roles his eyes in response.

"Yes mother." Did he just call me mother? I am not his bloody mother, well, I hope I'm not.

"HEY!"

"Newt, you are the glade mother!"

"Am not!'

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!'

"Are we seriously having this conversation?" I ask, with an annoyed tone in my voice. Tommy was like an brother to me, but he can be so buggin annoying! I haven't even known him that long, I might've known him before the maze, who knows? He has his secrets, and I have mine. At least he doesn't know... How I got the limp, that is one thing I'll probably never tell him.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as the door creaked open, the doctor, and five other people walked in. One was an grown man with blonde hair and brown eyes, one was an women with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, there was an girl with blonde hair, and blue eyes, she looked like she was about to break into tears, then there was an young boy, who couldn't be older then thirteen, same as Chucks age, and that kind of sadden me, I could see Tommy had the same feeling. Then I saw _her_. Her familiar green eyes, long chestnut brown hair. She was the one I've been having visions about. My eyes widen at the sight of her.

"I'll give you some time," The doctor said, I nodded, and he left the room. The moment the doctor was gone, the younger boy was hugging me, It shocked me, but I hugged back. I can't remember the last time I had an hug, thanks to WICKED. The hug felted like it lasted forever, but the kid finally pulled away. I felt bad for not knowing the poor kids name, I didn't know any of there names. That's what WICKED took from me.

I felt an burning pain in my chest at the thought of WICKED, they took everything from me. From what it seems, I had an nice family, and they took that away from me, they took it away from the rest of the Gladers or any body else that has been taken by WICKED. They really were _wicked._ They took away our lives, our family's, our memories, they were responsible for so many deaths, little Chucks, Zart, Jeff, Clint, Alby, and so many others. I don't know why they would do this to us. Why? We were kids, they had no reason for any of this. Yet they did, for no reason at all.

"So. . . You're my parents, and you're my brother and sister?" I ask, it was an pretty dumb question, but hey, its an conversation starter isn't it? I didn't exactly know who the other girl was, friend maybe? I was _sure_ she was the girl I keep on seeing. I refused to believe she was my girlfriend, would I really have girlfriend? I mean, I would've been thirteen when I was taken by WICKED, isn't that to young to have an girl friend? I haven't seen an girl in two years, unless you count Teresa, and I've never really had an proper conversation with her.

The older women spoke. "I know your memory is an little fuzzy, but if you can remember anything, please tell us." I thought for a moment, should I tell them about recognizing the girl? I glance at Tommy, who nodded, as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Her." I said, pointing at the green eyed girl. She looked relived, I still couldn't figure out what her name was. "I can't remember anything else..." I say, I saw something shatter in her eyes.

"My name is Thalia, and I guess you can say we were close friend's, before the whole... maze thing."

And with that, I give Tommy an look that says; _I Told You So._

* * *

 **A/N Well there goes another crappy chapter, lol, I cant end chapters.**

 **WHOS READY FOR SCORCH TRIALS!**

 **I CANT WAIT FOR THE EIGHTEENTH!**

 **People are saying that Thomas gave Janson the middle thinger, oh I cant wait for that.**

 **WHO SAW THE ALLIEGANT TRAILER! Sorry, i'm a divergent fan. And this is an TMR story, I'll go sit in the corner now...**


End file.
